This invention is directed to the field of anti-microbial compounds, compositions of such compounds and methods of using such compounds and compositions to inhibit microbial contamination of substances.
Glutaraldehyde is known to possess germicidal activity but is characterized by disadvantageous properties including instability in solution, offensive odor, skin irritation and skin sensitization. In our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 177,136, filed Aug. 8, 1980, there is disclosed condensation products of glutaraldehyde and allantoin which exhibit anti-microbial activity without the problems associated with glutaraldehyde.